


SlyShai Oc’s Fanservice, Dabbles and Stories!

by SlyShai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Drama, Dragon God, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Giant Spiders, Gods, Hunting, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Predator/Prey, Spider God - Freeform, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyShai/pseuds/SlyShai
Summary: A series of stories based from the lives of my Oc’s that I own on my NSFW Twitter (@Shai_Sly) and my Tumblr (SlyShai).Next chapters will be determined by polls on my Twitter.
Relationships: Asanati (SlyShai Oc)/Reader, Lucretius (SlyShai Oc)/ Reader, Timur (SlyShai Oc) /Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. You Can’t Escape Me (Asanati/Reader SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Asanati is a Wandering Spider God of Storytelling and Mischief.  
> He is a sick and twisted individual with his favorite food being humans which he hypnotizes into submission before feasting. On the occasion he will take a human who fails in attempting to romance him and plays a little game.
> 
> If you make it through his jungle. You live  
> If you’re caught. You’re food.

*Crunch Crunch crunch* 

Decaying leaves and twigs break underneath your feet as you walk through the dense jungle floor. Eyes on high alert watching every shadow, flinching at every noise too close, a few birds chirp and screech here and there but it’s eerily quiet save for your soft breathing. The bird calls suddenly stop, now everything was silent except your heartbeat ringing in your ears. You quickly hide in a tree hole pressing your body as far into it as you can and pulling branches to cover the hole, covering your mouth to prevent any noise as footsteps approach. 

The figure waits and turns towards you... then walks towards the trees climbing upwards disappearing into the leaves.

“Found you.” 

The familiar chilling voice is right in your ear and his warmth pressed against your back, adrenaline rushes through your veins and you take off again thrashing your way out of the hole and running for your life. Twisting and turning between trees but it’s no use, the God had planted traps everywhere, the jungle was his web and you were simply there building up his appetite. 

You turn around to try and see where the Deity was coming from but you can only hear his sickeningly amused laugh in all directions, he’s close. You keep running, blood pumping forcing yourself to keep going though your body is screaming for you to stop the exit right before you!

You can just reach it!

Just a Little farther!!

Suddenly your foot stops moving and you fall flat on your face.. desperately you try to get up but your arms won’t move. Any attempt to move and it your body feels heavier, your forced to stay down until you finally see it.. webs everywhere.... attached to your legs, arms and torso. You had been running into his webs the whole time. Slowly you’re raised into the air, the God revealed himself holding a thick strand on the ropes he created. His brown and red locks tied in a high bun, clothing still as pristine as when he let you escape. Though his sunglasses were gone, blood red pattered irises and white dots stare at you in the dark almost warm and hypnotically welcoming. His hand gentle like a lovers caresses your cheek trailing down to your chin a warm breath on the pulse of your neck snapping you out of your trance. A fight or flight response kicked in making one final attempt to escape but to no avail.

“So close.. but now you’re mine forever.”

A sharp pain digs into your neck rushing through your veins as you let the warmth overtake you...


	2. Baby Bear (Timur x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timur is a world known Russian Olympic gymnast. He’s not much of a talker in public but when he’s around you in private he loves to tease. Every morning he leaves to go train leaving you with his Sphinx cat Ivory but some mornings, he gets to sleep in with you and those are the fun days.

Birds chirp at the window telling the Were-Bear it’s past time to wake up. Timur stretches his arms on a lazy morning then feels two soft weights on his body. He looks down to see you sleeping soundly with your arm draped over his torso and his rescue cat Ivory on his legs. His pride and joy from Mother Russia, she had been tattooed with roses when its was an unfortunate trend then was abandoned by her owner, she’s been with him for 4 years now, his adorable nutsack. Timur cups your cheek, and kisses your forehead. “Good Morning baby bear.” His accent thicker then normal due to his grogginess, when receiving no response the man sighed and returned under the covers, it’s already late but what a few more minutes. 

An hour goes by, light stubbornly starts peaking through his black out shades, you’re now cradled to his chest protectively as you slept. The man was always the type to love physical contact, the closer he was to his love the better. Ivory had since left to do her business leaving you to alone until you both joined her in the living room. 

He hums into your ear as you wake up and loosens his hold so you may shift as you please, he gently turns your head and captures your lips for a deep sweet kiss. His long tongue reaches his collar bone thanks to his bear heritage. It was almost impossible to dominate and worked wonders when he put it to work, when he pulled back his hot lips were grazing the pulse of your neck. Timur’s hands slowly traced over your body already memorized every nook, cranny and sensitive spot you’ve allowed him to explore, then slides under the covers between your legs.  
He looks to you first before going any farther, silently asking for consent. His eyes a deep warm brown almost a hint of red. As you nod he fully slides onto his stomach and under the covers pulling you by your hips to lay back down.

Timur lazily kisses down your body, past your lower stomach then nips the inside of your thighs leaving love bites in his wake eventually dragging his fat tongue between your folds. 

“Like honey, give me more.” 

He pushes past your walls with his tongue as far at it could reach stuffing your womanhood as you grip his chocolate colored hair. He chuckles and only presses harder squirming to press in just the right spots that make your hips jump form the bed only to have him grip them and hold you down as you helplessly moan his name. You tap his head telling him it’s too much too early and he lets up kisses your folds, the sudden emptiness of your walls made you whimper and ask for something else to fill you for now. Licking his middle finger he slowly slips a thick appendage into your walls watching for your reactions with his lips attached to your sensitive pearl. One of his fingers felt like two of yours at once, the man’s hand could cover your whole face and snap a joint at the flick of a wrist, but he’s so gentle with you, when he wants to be. 

Timur softly groans as his cock throbs aching to be inside you. A second calloused finger pushes in, a bit more restricting but he pets your g-spot effortlessly holding your hips down as you clench and squirm, he pulls away from your clit with a pop and crawls up to your side, you cling onto his shoulder as his hand works faster, the heel of his palm pressing in your clit for constant stimulation. 

“Your dripping on my fingers already... mmmn I can feel your clit throbbing.”

He teases lifting his hand and spreading his fingers to show your stick mess. As your turn your head in embarrassment he chuckles and pecks your forehead returning then fingers to their rightful place and continues a little more firm and faster.

“Come on baby bear, if you want my cock you know what you have to do.” 

The slick sound of your pooling arousal and soft whimpers coming from your lips echo in his room only turning you on more when that familiar coil starts building up making you tighten around his fingers. He groans in pleasure knowing the feeling all too well and immediately speeds up, he grips your side tight enough to leave bruises and finger fucks you so intensely your shaking from the movements alone. Tears roll down your heated cheeks as you try to hold it back digging your nails into his wrist but he bites on your neck with a deep growl.

“Cum for me, cum for me baby.” 

The rush was so sudden and so intense no sound came from you as your legs quivered uncontrollably the floodgates opened making you gush on his hands and the bed beneath you. He praised you as you started coming down and you could collect your thoughts. Satisfied with the preparation he pulls them out and lays you on your stomach, lines his leaking cock tip to your folds and just as the head pushed past your entrance...

“Waaaaaaahhh!!” 

A deep gasp and groan erupt from both of you. The baby woke up. 

You shoot up with motherly instincts but Timur gently puts a hand on your chest and kisses you again.  
“It’s my turn love, don’t worry I’ll take care of everything.”


	3. Lucretius Takes a New Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one rule of new Gods... never fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a step away from the fan service and more lore driven for my deity ocs, Lucretius the deity of wealth and leisure is kin to Korpora the deity of dragons. The unfortunate reality of the deities until they can reach a certain status they can not love or express strong mortal emotions like greif or love or they will succumb to corruption, only driven my instinct and will turn into their primal forms with the only escape being death at the hands of another deity who will in turn take that role themselves willingly or not.

The golden dragon deity paces the halls of his estate, an action he doesn’t do often considering he’s usually laying on his back. Something was wrong, an odd feeling pulling at his very being to go somewhere.... suddenly a deep unpleasant primal sting turns his guts yet again making his knees crumble beneath him. “Fuck! Gah! Ruby!” He quickly cries out for his assistant in desperation, the red ring on his finger glows and the woman in brilliant red is there in milliseconds holding his head to her chest for comfort as he cling onto her. 

“Lucretius.... We need to get Asanati ... or even Algernon, you’re in so much pain.. maybe they can-.” She starts to suggest but he interrupts her tearing away from her hold with a threatening growl his red eyes glowing unnaturally bright. “NO!” He shouts, in time the pain stings harder... now on the floor his hands and feet transform more dragon-like fitting his golden scales against his will... his large wings tear open from his back forcing strangled cry of pain tears from his throat. “It’s them....” He says between gasps then looks to her with a frown. “You don’t think...” 

As fast as they can Lucretius teleports the two to another deity’s dimension. Strong hurricane storms sweep through the air, Ruby holds tight onto his arm for support as to not be thrown by the wind. Both of their stomachs drop with despair at the sight. The God of Dragons.. in its once obsidian and ivory glory has been corrupted. Limbs twisted in unnatural bends, the beautiful yet sickeningly terrifying monstrosity barely resembling a dragon looks around with milky eyes blinded by primal instincts It wildly flapped their four wings generating more wind. Their once loyal servants in disarray, crying and pleading with the monster trying to hold onto what limb they could to no avail... they were too large. The being before them screeched a piercing cry into the sky then began breathing a deadly concoction of pink and green sludge like smoke onto their servants killing a large majority of them instantly in the sticky substance. Ruby rushes forward saving what few she could in her arms. 

Lucretius stood frozen in fear staring at their once proud friend.. “Korpora...” He looked to his sides, to the sky, the ground, anywhere for another deity, any deity to take this responsibility from him..... but to no avail.. He was all alone.. alone to put his life long friend.. to a final rest.

He makes a portal behind himself for the remaining servants that could move. “Go, you’ll be safe for now!” Ruby doesn’t hesitate knowing the rules, filing each able bodied person instantly transporting them to Lucretius’s dimension, far from this hell. He steps forward only to hear a piece of glass under his foot getting him to take his eyes off the rampaging monster... a beautiful picture of a normal looking Korpora with a big smile on their face next to a pregnant woman and a child between them, burnt at the ends and covered in human blood.. oh no.... the one major rule of the Gods.... don’t fall in love.

The gust of wind picks up with the shriek again, the monster makes eye contact with him. And disappears. A sickeningly familiar presence appears behind Lucretius, now shifted in front of him. The corrupted Korpora with an infection coating through their veins, deep white network of veins sprout from their chest to their eyes, their claw raised and ready to go for the kill. Before it could be processed Lucretius screams a plead to his friend. However his cry fell on deaf ears, the claw connected to the side of his temple, his head snaps at the neck painfully quick to the side as he’s bounced spinning off the floor and through the ruble of the once glorious castle. Then everything turned red. 

Hours go by before Lucretius comes to his senses, he looks up silently as his gold tears mixes with the rain, Korpora’s blue blood covering his hands, nearly structures and dripping off his face. He finally clocks their body on the floor in front of him however his fears quickly became reality as their body was already disappearing before his eyes. Lucretius panics reaching to hold them at least one last time, in a state he can recognize but it’s too late, their gone the last of their form slipping between his claws. In an instant the sky shatters like glass turning black and white. The victor sits on his knees, nothing running through his mind but the multiple lifetimes of memories, trying to block out his friends fate.. at his own hands. He sees the last bit of clarity from Korpora in their dying breath flash across his memories and screams an apology to the sky holding his aching head. 

Suddenly his cry cuts short, he’s frozen in time. Color starting from his hair drained away leaving everything including his scales pure white but his golden tears as he closes his eyes letting the calmness draped over him.... His body goes limp falling on his side, his blood and tears pooling in the dirt. ‘This is okay..’  
..........

A muffled scream rings in his ears but he ignores it until it becomes louder, and louder unable to ignore it he’s being shaken by small hands, his eyes shoot open to see Ruby screaming in his face. “Luci! Please wake up!”  
His eyes slowly focus to a bright light, multiple figures surround him, their voices muffled as hands guide a black and white orb to lay on his chest. Instantly his injuries healed and everything becomes clear as the orb disappears onto his body.  
One of the voices speaks loud and clear breaking the silence. “Lucretius.... this was, a heavy loss..” He gives an angry ‘no shit Sherlock’. The voice continues not bothering to entertain his Greif. “We decided it would be best to give you the role.. considering your natural form and history with the late Korpora.. this new power you have, your mind and body have become stable enough to take heavier emotions... like love and grief..” His eyes widened as a joy and deep sadness swell in his chest. “Rest now, you can go off with your mortals once the light has settled.” As quickly as the interaction began, the Gods left and Lucretius passed out on the spot cradled in Ruby’s embrace.

Hours later Lucretius is flying through a lightning storm as fast as he can, his new dragon form much different from the last, bigger, stronger, features more prominent. A bolt of lightning strikes him only to reflect a more powerful string of lightning illuminating his form through the clouds. Algernon stands outside watching seeing the familiar body. They lock eyes and the deity dives down towards the golden demon. At the last moment in a swirl of blue white and gold he turns to his human form tackling Algernon to the sand holding him tight. Before anything can be said Lucretius holds his cheeks and brings Algernon in for a deep kiss, pouring every ounce of affection he could before giving his partner air. With his face hidden inside the demons neck he confesses just above a whisper. “I love you Algernon..”


End file.
